I'll Protect You
by xXxAlways.NeverxXx
Summary: Aryana Trevelyan and Talizan Lavellan have been close friends since they were young. When Tali is asked by her clan to go to the Conclave to see what is going on she writes to Aryana and asks her to meet her there. Aryana arrives in time to watch her friend walk of the fade and both girls join the Inquisition in a quest to mend the sky.
1. Aryana

_Hello and welcome to my very first Dragon Age Fanfic, and also my first fanfic in many years. Basically this was a story in my head that wouldn't go away so I thought I'd try writing it out. Hopefully you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave feedback and suggestions as I'm a little rusty and don't have anyone to proof read at the moment._

Aryana Trevelyan was 11 when the first signs of her magic appeared. She'd been sparring with her older brother Darren in the training room, him with his wooden practice greatsword and her with her wooden daggers. They were too young then to practice with real steel. Darren had knocked her on her back with a move she'd been trying to learn to defend against, the impact knocking her practice blades from her little hands. He'd laughed then, the point of his greatsword resting against her chest, gloating in his victory. She'd narrowed her eyes at him, wishing she could wipe the smile from his smug face. And then, to her amazement, his wooden sword had suddenly shot out of his hands, flying into the far wall with such force that it had broken. Darren had looked at her with wide, frightened eyes. Not frightened of her, but frightened for her. She'd starred back, eyes just as wide, still on her back on the stone floor.

"I... Dar I didn't... I didn't mean to..." She'd stumbled over her words, eyes filling with tears as she looked up at her brother. She knew what this meant. But Darren had shushed her, quickly regaining his composure. He'd carefully helped his little sister to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll never speak of this again. Tell no one," he'd whispered to her. Then he'd let her go and starred sternly into her eyes. "No one." He'd repeated. Then he'd gone to fetch another practice sword as if nothing had happened. As if the entire incident could simply be forgotten.

But of course, nothing is ever that simple, and magical ability cannot be ignored. As Aryana had hurtled into puberty, her body softening and growing curves, her magic only began to manifest stronger. Strange things would happen around her, candles snuffing out on their own accord, decorations falling off the walls, people tripping on unseen objects. Suspicion grew among the other members of her family but no one wanted to admit the truth. No one wanted to lose the only Trevelyan daughter to the Circle.

She was 14 when the Templars came for her. Darren had stood protectively between her and them and refused to let them touch her. She'd laid a hand on his arm and told him in the most soothing voice she could muster that everything would be alright. That he would see her again. That this was for the best. There had been tears in his eyes as she'd stepped past him to allow the Templars to take her away. But he didn't let them fall. Darren Trevelyan didn't cry.

It wasn't as if she could have stayed. She'd knocked her mother over with an accidental force push during an argument and that had been the last straw. It was undeniable, what was happening, and the noble family couldn't risk the consequences of harbouring an apostate. Besides that, her mother was with child and Aryana was a danger to the unborn babe. She was too big a risk. So in the end her own parents had sent for Templars.

As she was walking through the front gates for the last time, doing her best not to look back, to hold in her tears, Darren had come running up. He held up his hands to her Templar guards to show he had no weapon and explained that he merely wanted to say goodbye. He'd taken Aryana's hand and pressed an amulet into it, an amulet with the Trevelyan crest engraved on one side.

"You'll always be my sister." He'd told her, before squeezing her hand one last time and then running back to the family estate. Through her tears, Aryana had smiled sadly at his retreating form.


	2. Talizan

_Please excuse the short chapters for now, they should pick up once we catch up to the events of the game._

Talizan Lavellan should have known better. In fact, she had known better. But Kevar had such pretty eyes, such a handsome face, and she hadn't wanted to disappoint him. So when the hunter had suggested she'd join him for a hunt, that he teach her to use a bow should her staff ever fail her, she'd accepted immediately. And when said hunt had taken them out of the boundary of her clan, she hadn't hesitated to follow him.

Perhaps he'd been trying to show off. He was her senior, but not by much and in the eyes of the clan they were essentially both still children. But either way things had gone wrong quickly when they'd stumbled onto the Templar camp. The Templars had sensed her magic before she'd even seen them and they fell on her quickly, dispelling the magic she tried to call to her aid. She'd screamed for Kevar to help. She'd heard stories of Templars, she knew what would happen if they took her. She'd never see her clan again.

Kevar fought valiantly to free her, but the young hunter didn't stand a chance against a group of fully grown Templars. In the end they cut him down like a dummy on a training field. His blood soaked the forest floor and Talizan had fallen to knees, sobbing his name.

They'd taken her back to camp and bound her hands in some material that disrupted her magic. They'd put her into a cart with another young Mage, a red headed human girl who appeared to be a few years older than Talizan. The older girl had looked at her sadly and the Templars marched onwards, towards Ostowick Circle. They didn't speak at all that first day. Talizan could do nothing but cry, silently now, the shock and horror of what was happening muting her sobs.

When they made camp that night Talizan had been sure the entire clan would descend upon them. Surely someone had noticed the two youngsters wander off? Surely they would punish the Templars for killing a young Dalish elf and attempting to steal away another? But the night crept on and no one came.

When the sun rose the next morning Aryana turned towards elf girl to see her tears had finally dried. She was staring off into the forest with tired, glazed over eyes and an empty expression that came with resignation. Aryana felt for her. She'd been traveling for three days with the Templars before the new Mage had been caught, and she'd given up on tears herself a few days ago. Tears only made her escorts angry.

Aryana cleared her thought quietly. The Templars were busy packing up the camp and she didn't want to attract their attention. "What's your name?"

Talizan turned towards her and seemed to really look at her for the first time. Aryana thought that the elf girl was probably about two years her junior. She had very blonde hair, so light it was almost silver, that hung loose almost to her waist. She looked at Aryana with big, grey eyes.

"I'm Talizan." She said finally, voice raw and rough from crying and the sleepless night. Aryana did her best to offer the younger girl a reassuring smile.

"I'm Aryana." She said. "Don't be scared. I'll look after you."


	3. The Circle

By the time they reached the Circle the two girls shared a close bond. Aryana had stayed true to her word, watching over Talizan and making sure she had enough to eat, a blanket to sleep under and standing up for her when the Templars called her a filthy knife-ears. It helped Aryana to push her own fears away to have someone else to be brave for.

By the time they were presented to the first enchanter at the Circle they were standing hand-in-hand, ready to face what lay ahead together. The first year was eventful. Both were rushed through their Harrowing, Aryana because of her age and Talizan because of her skill, having already been taught for several years by her Keeper. The Blight was ended by the Hero of Fereldan and many of Ostwick's senior enchanters and Templars were sent to help rebuild Fereldan's Circle. This led to less senior voices of reason within Ostwick Circle and the treatment of its mages began to take a down turn.

Despite this, both girls advanced quickly in their lessons, showing an aptitude for magic, although in different areas. Talizan was gifted in the art of spirit healing and the school of spirit in general. She was often approached by friendly spirits during her time in the Fade, and spoke with them at length, though she did not share this information with her tutors. The teachings of the Circle were very different from those of the Dalish and far more based in fear.

Aryana on the other hand was far more drawn to combat magic and showed great promise for the Knight Enchanter branch of magic. She often spent time observing the Templar training drills and yearning to be able to train with a sword. She'd managed to find a single tome in the library that went into some detail on the ancient elven arcane warriors and had committed it to memory.

But as much as they involved themselves in Circle life, neither girl forgot about their home, and neither gave up on the possibility of escape. They would whisper together late at night, when their peers were fast asleep, about what they would do the day they managed to get out. Talizan missed her Clan fiercely and Aryana ached to explore the world. There was more out there to learn then the Circle would teach them.

Two years after the Blight in Fereldan was ended Talizan found herself alone in the library at night. Aryana had snuck off to the kitchens to see if she could steal a midnight snack, but mostly to try and practice a stealth technique she'd been reading about in one of the books on combat. Talizan had stayed behind, not only because the combat technique didn't interest her, but also because she was too engrossed in her book on the Fade.

Ayana hadn't been gone long when the door to the library creaked open. It was unusual for anyone else to be in the library so late, not to mention the Circle was unusually quiet lately as another large group of mages and Templars had recently left to go help the Fereldan Circle.

"Ary?" Talizan whispered into the dimly lit library, assuming her friend had returned. There was no answer. Talizan put her book down and stood up, frowning. "Who's there?" She asked the silent stacks of books.

He stepped into her view then, one of the newer senior ranking Templars who'd been transferred to Ostwick recently. Talizan couldn't remember his name. He smiled at her, but it was a slow, unsettling smile. A tight knot of dread settled in her stomach.

"Good evening little elf-ling." He drawled, eyes slowly appraising her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone so late night?" His face turned predatory. She knew what could sometimes happen to female mages when left alone with the wrong Templar. She'd never been victim to anything more than inappropriate comments before but she knew what that look meant. Before she could try to dash away he'd knocked her down with a holy smite. Her strength dissolved as her mana left her and she managed little more than a feeble cry as he stalked towards her.

She realized with a violently ill feeling that he was unbuckling his belt as he approached. He removed it as he stood over her and tossed it aside. He knelt beside her and roughly pinned her wrists with one hand. She was too weak from the smite to offer much resistance as reached push up her robes.

"Don't worry little elf, this will be over shortly." The Templar drawled. He was leaning over her, one hand on the bottom of her robes, the other holding her wrists. And then, suddenly, his headless body was slumped over besides her, blood spurting out of the stump of his neck onto the library floor.

Talizan could only stare, wide eyed, up at Aryana, who held the dead Templar's long sword in her hands. She'd pulled it out of the scabbard on the belt he'd so carelessly discarded. Her eyes were filled with deadly rage as she silently helped Talizan to her feet. Then she turned to the Templar on the floor and pulled out a set of keys from a pocket in his uniform. She turned back to Talizan.

"Did he...?" The question hung unfinished between them. Talizan shook her head slowly. Aryana let out a sigh of relief. Then her expression hardened again as she looked at her friend. Her grip around the stolen sword tightened.

"Come on. We're getting out of here."


	4. The Dalish

_Thank you everyone who's following the story so far! I hope you enjoy it :)_

Aryana woke with a start, the threads of her dream about her escape from the Circle still wrapped around her. It had been about eight years since that day. It was no coincidence that the dream had come today though. Today she was on her way to see her old friend again.

As Aryana set to work rolling up her bedroll and packing up her meagre little camp she allowed herself to drift off into her memories.

Once they had managed to sneak their way out of the Circle, a difficult fast made easier by having keys to nearly every door in the tower and the lack of Templars due to so many having been called away, the next task had been figuring out where to go. For Talizan the answer was obvious; she had been stolen from her clan by the Templars and so there was still a home waiting for her. Aryana was fairly certain she did not have the same option. It was her parents who had called the Templars to come and take her away. Wherever she went, she was certain she could not go home.

The first night they had run as long as possible, trying to get as much distance as they could between them and the Circle. When they tired they slowed to a fast walk, but they were too afraid to stop moving. They walked through the day until the sun sunk below the horizon. Then they finally chose a sheltered spot beneath some trees to rest.

"I remember coming through here with the Templars two years ago. I'm fairly certain we'll come across a small village tomorrow, if we continue in this direction." Aryana raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"That's quite the memory you have there Tali. I was just going to pick a direction and walk until I found something." Tali gave her friend a tight smile.

"I'm Dalish Ary. Remembering the land is a useful perk." Ary let out a short laugh. The stress and fear was slowly lifting from them. They were finally free.

They'd lucked out in that Tali's clan hadn't been planning on moving on for another summer. The territory they'd been inhabiting when she'd been taken had still been new to them. Had they moved on Aryana was doubtful they would have been able to track them down. They made their way back to Clan Lavellan with no incident, opting to avoid the small village along the way. They'd briefly considered stopping to steal food, but Tali knew how to hunt with her magic and that seemed less risky than the possibility of being recognized as mages and handed right back to the Templars.

The Clan was overjoyed to have their young Mage returned to them. They were less enthusiastic about her shemlan follower, but Tali was able to convince them that Aryana was a friend. She told them how Aryana had been a friend to her during her time at the Circle and also how she could not have escaped without the other girl. In the end the Keeper offered to let Aryana stay until she decided what she wished to do. It was a kindness she hadn't expected from the Dalish.

The problem was that Aryana had no where else to go. So she simply stayed. She learned more about magic from Keeper Istimaethoriel, joining in the lessons meant for Tali and another elven Mage, a young boy who had only recently discovered his abilities. She also learned to hunt like the Dalish and how to use various plants to make different kinds of remedies. They were survival skills she would come to rely on. Keeper Istimaethoriel also taught Aryana what she knew of the Arcane Warrior branch of magic, which wasn't much, but it was enough to get her started. She learnt how to use her mana to enhance her combat skills, and how to hug it close to herself to help avoid being detected as a Mage.

As summer approached and the clan prepared to move on and find new territory to set up camp, one of the young elves began to show signs of magic. Clan Lavellan already had two mages, Talizan and the young boy, and with Aryana staying with them that put the total up to three. It meant someone would have to go. It meant it was time for Aryana to move on. She'd known she would have to eventually. She was human after all, she couldn't live with the Dalish forever.

"Keeper Istimaethoriel wants to gift you with a new weapon to take with you," Talizan informed Aryana as she was packing some supplies to take with her. She was planning to head West to Kirkwall where she hoped she would be able to find work without being recognized. Once she had saved enough she hoped to be able to buy passage on a ship to somewhere else. She hadn't decided where yet.

"What type of weapon would most please you? Perhaps a new staff?" Aryana laughed.

"A staff?" She asked her friend with a raised eyebrow. "I'm an apostate Tali. It would be stupid to go wandering around with a staff strapped to my back." She paused for a moment, considering. "I'd love a real Dalish bow though. Like the hunters use." Tali nodded.

"I'll let the keeper know. There was something else I wanted to tell you." Aryana, who had finished packing, stood up and slung her pack over her shoulder. It was heavy, but she's grown stronger in her time with the Dalish. She'd be able to manage it. She met Talizan's eyes, noticing they were filled with excitement. "Keeper Istimaethoriel is teaching me to direct my dreams. It's a talent not all mages have, but eventually I'll be able to go where I wish the Fade. I'll be able to visit you while you sleep. No matter where you travel or where the Clan ends up, I'll be able to find you." Aryana grinned.

"Well then, I guess this isn't really goodbye is it?" Tali shook her head the girls hugged. Before Aryana left the keeper presented her not only with a beautifully crafted Dalish hunting bow but with an amulet she claimed marked Ary as a friend of the Dalish, so she should be able to travel safely through other Clans' lands. She left with a promise from Tali that they would see each other in the Fade.

It was a promise Talizan had stayed true to. Throughout the years, no matter how far apart they were in the physical world, Aryana would dream once a week of the clearing in the Free Marches were she had last seen Tali physically. And the other girl would be there and they would share stories and worries and hopes for the future.

It had been during the most recent Fade meeting that Tali had asked Aryana to come to Haven to meet her. Aryana had been in Fereldan anyway at the time and Tali had been sent to spy on the Conclave and see what the outcome would be. She was alone and could use the company, and the girls hadn't seen each other physically since Clan Lavellan had been camped on the north western border of the Free Marches while Ary had been in Tevinter a few years ago.

Finished packing up her camp, Aryana saddled her horse and set out towards Haven. She'd been camped a few hours away and would reach the conclave by midday. She wasn't sure where exactly she was to meet Tali, but her plan was to go to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and listen in to the Conclave and look for her there.

As she approached the Temple a few hours later she felt something she could only describe as a shudder in the Veil. She stopped her horse for a moment to try and get a better feeling of the Veil. And then the Temple blew up and the sky seemed to tear open. She was far enough away that although the blast nearly knocked her from her horse she was unharmed. It took her a few moments to calm her mount and then she was galloping at full speed towards the smoking remains of the temple. She arrived amid the chaos just in time to get a look at the elven girl who stumbled out of the rift in the middle of the ruins and collapsed to the ground. It was Tali.


	5. Haven

Once some of the initial chaos died down Aryana was allowed into Haven's Chantry dungeon to see Talizan. The elven girl was still unconscious but it was a relief for Ary to just be able to sit on the floor next to her and see that she was still breathing. She held her friend's right hand gently in both of her own, gazing uncomfortably at Tali's glowing, green left hand. Every now and then it would pulse, the light it gave off flaring up. Solas informed her that it was pulsing with the breach.

The elven apostate had been in and out of the dungeon. He seemed to understand what was going on with the strange mark on Tali's hand better than anyone else. At first he had seemed sure Tali would die. But as the night wore on and day approached he seemed less certain. He was doing what he could to help stabilize it and it seemed to at least be stopping the mark from getting worse. But he remained uncertain on when, or if, Talizan would wake.

Shortly after sunrise, Solas sat back from working some magic on Tali with a sigh. The mark had flared again, but he had managed to calm it. Aryana looked up at him. He looked exhausted, the effort of trying to keep the mark from consuming Talizan and the lack of sleep showing plainly on his face. Aryana passed him a lyrium potion from the box Adan had brought down.

"Thank you." She said quietly as he took the bottle from her. He arched an eyebrow questioningly at her. She gestured at Tali's unconscious form. "For helping her. For doing what you can." Solas nodded slowly, seemingly considering something. Silence stretched between them for a moment.

"You are close?" He asked finally. Aryana nodded.

"Very. She is like a sister to me." Solas looked thoughtful.

"Is that not unusual? She is an elf, and a Dalish one at that. I did not think the Dalish tended to form lasting friendships with humans. Or even any kind of friendship at all." Ary shrugged and looked at the floor.

"We found ourself in unusual circumstances." She did not elaborate. Solas did not press the matter.

"Unusual friends can be the best kind." He replied with a small smile. He opened the lyrium potion she had passed him and quickly drank it, grimacing slightly as he finished. Lyrium didn't exactly taste like something you were meant to consume. He set the bottle down and she felt his mana expand outwards from him, almost as if he were stretching. The feeling of it brushed against her senses gently. Mana had a feeling to it, individual to each person, like their scent. Solas' mana felt wise and lonely, like a vast library filled with books but devoid of people. She glanced up to find him looking at her.

"You are a mage." It was a statement, not a question. She looked at him warily. Of course he could sense it. He was a powerful mage himself and she suspected there was little she could to hide her magic from him. There was only so much she could do in general. She could keep her mana to herself, prevent it from alerting Templars and other mages. But if one could reach out as easily as Solas just had there was no hiding from them. Solas just looked thoughtful again. "You don't carry a staff. Cassandra and the others do not know."

"Will you tell them?" Solas looked surprised by the question.

"Of course not. If you wish to hide your abilities it is not for me to reveal them. I think, perhaps, it does explain how you know our prisoner." Ary flinched inwardly at the word prisoner being used to describe her friend.

"I suppose. It's a long story." Solas smiled.

"We have time. I think it will be a few hours before she wakes." Ary raised her eyebrows, hope leaping up in her chest.

"She will wake?"

"Yes. I have done everything I can and it seems the mark has stabilized. She is improving." He paused, but there was clearly more that he wasn't sure he should say. Aryana gave him a pointed look. He sighed. "Once she wakes though we will need to attempt to deal with the breach quickly. The mark will not stay stabilized for long." Ary nodded. It was a chance at least.

Feeling more hopeful then she had since Talizan had fallen out of the rift, she told Solas the story of how she'd met Talizan and their escape from the circle. She left out the specific event that had prompted their escape, that was Tali's decision to tell that part or not. She also told him a little of her travels since leaving clan Lavellan, of the places she'd been all over Thedas. Solas listened with genuine interest. When she was done he told her a little of his voyages in the fade, and the places he'd dreamed. She was fascinated. Tali was a dreamer, but Aryana didn't have the gift herself. She found herself thinking that Tali would like Solas, and probably have many questions for him. If she survived, and if she was released. As it was, Aryana felt a certain kinship with him. They were both apostate wanderers.

They had been talking a while when Tali finally stirred. Solas reached a hand over her, fingertips glowing with magic. She stilled and he stood up.

"Cassandra will be angry if she is not here when your friend wakes. We should go get her." Aryana looked sadly down at her friend and sighed. This had been the deal after all, she had been allowed to sit with her while her fate was uncertain, but she had to leave before the elven girl woke. She got slowly to her feet. At least Tali was going to wake up. At least she still had a chance.

"Come. We can go and help the soldiers while Cassandra questions her. It will help distract you." Aryana nodded and followed Solas out of the dungeon. At least it would be good to have her weapons back. They had been confiscated while she was in the Chantry. And Solas was right, killing some demons would help take her mind if her concern for Talizan.


End file.
